Defiled Souls
by Andromeda Lionhart
Summary: One defiled soul finds another in a twist of demension and space. Please r&r.
1. Prologue

A/N: I got the inspiration for this in school, much to my Algebra teacher's dismay. I would like to state now that this is not a SI fic. It is merely written ( mostly ) from Tempest's point of view. Also yes I may switch the points of view. It all depends on where this story goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tempest and any other characters I come up with. Otherwise, everyone else owns their respective characters.  
  
Prologue: Into the Thoughts of a Broken Heart   
  
  
  
January 23, 2002  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
So you're supposed to be my soapbox on life? Pathetic! Where should I begin.....  
maybe the truth would suffice. I am but a shadow, I no longer have a heart or soul to call my own. My father has taken these very elements of "true life" from me, damning me to a nearly intolerable loneliness. Just as he has stripped me of my hope and pride. I however, have learned to cope without them in this world of vain and conceited people. Though I do not prosper, I am thankful that I can at least survive. Maybe one day it will change. Maybe one day I can have what was stripped from me so cruelly back..... someday..... maybe.  
  
Forever yours,  
Tempest Dakota Lorain  
  
"TEMPEST"  
  
My name. I am surprised that he acknowledged I have one. I live only now to serve him. Though I don't think I am even considered living anymore. Doesn't one need a heart and to soul to live? I'm sure I have them physically but, I don't feel their existence.   
  
As I walk down from the haven of my "room" I prepare myself for conflict, struggling to remember the correct answers to the oaf's questions. He is drunk I know it but, I feel the fear of it no more. It has been beaten out of me. I now know what to expect from his drugged mind.  
  
"You're worthless, you know?" he slurs.  
  
"Yes sir, I know."  
  
He swings at me. I cannot dodge it. As it connects I feel separated from my body but, I do not black out. Fate thinks that to be to merciful. Again he charges me with more questions.  
  
"How worthless are you bitch?"  
  
"I am not worth the breath I waste on these words sir."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
He continues the beating this time not stopping this time after one hit. I do not feel the pain anymore however, for my body has gone numb. This time fate does not think it to merciful for me to black out.   
  
A/N: Sorry about the abrupt ending. Forgive me? If you don't I'll have Rob bite you. ^_^ Well not really. 


	2. Into the Depths of Sadness and Torture

A/N: Yeah, I know long time no write. Anyway I'd really appreciate some reviews even if they're flames. If you don't I'll cry. * Busts into tears *  
  
Disclaimer: So far I only own Tempest and the father. Everybody else owns their respective characters.  
  
Chapter One: Into the Depths of Sadness and Torture  
  
When I awoke I first noticed my throbbing headache. The next thing I realized was that I was in the same place as I had fallen. Show's how much my father cares.  
  
As I glanced around my eyes found the clock. It was 7:15 that meant I had thirty minutes to cook breakfast and to get ready for school. It was nearly impossible. I say nearly because it was possible for someone who wanted to avoid another abusive encounter.  
  
As I scrambled to prepare for school I found it harder and harder to stand. My vision was blurry and I couldn't walk straight. A wave of dizziness washed over me as I continued to stumble aimlessly, running into to furniture of anything in my path. I was to stubborn to sit down but eventually the dizziness had it's way. The dizziness overwhelmed me and I collapsed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ariel the specter floated overhead trying to gain my attention, but I gave no heed until she said something that caught my attention.  
  
"Raziel, there is another."  
  
"Another of what?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Another protector of Nosgoth." This was insanity. There was no other protector.  
  
"Ariel I think the time you've been trapped at the pillars has scrambled your brain."  
  
"It is true Raziel, there is another protector."  
  
"Then where can I find him?"  
  
"Raziel you are to narrow in vision. You can not find her, she can only find you."  
  
"I despise riddles, what are you saying?"  
  
"You must wait for this guardian."  
  
"Ariel you know I will not wait for what will not come."  
  
"Raziel, you must be patient, for she plays a large part in your destiny."  
  
"My destiny?!" What was she prattling about now?  
  
"Yes Raziel, your destiny."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke yet again, to one of my father's tantrums. This time there were no questions only a severe beating.  
  
His chubby fist wrapped around my long black hair catching me off guard. This was so unexpected! What had I done wrong? Then it came washing down over me like a tidal wave, I had passed out and hadn't done anything I was supposed to. No wonder he was angry.  
  
After my tidal wave of realization he proceeded to beat me with his other fist. My mind was jumbled with the smashing blows it was like I was looking down at myself while this happened. This confused me. Was I dead?  
  
Reality's call brought me back to the torture of my father's abuse. How long he stood there punching me I do not know except for the fact that anything of that sort was too long. as he dragged me down the stairs toward the kitchen I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror. My lip was busted, my face was bruised and bleeding, but strangely I was satisfied. I thought I was going to die. Finally I would be released.  
  
However, I was not so lucky. As he repeatedly smashed my face against the refrigerator screaming something inaudible in my ears, I saw smears of blood. Then mercifully nothing at all.  
  
A/N: Lordy, I making this violent. Also no I have no personal interaction with abuse. Sometimes I get strange story insperatios that beg to be written. PLease forgive me for the violence!!!!! also please review. 


	3. Desperation

A/N: This is going down another path from which I recently intended it to. Ah, well.  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? You can have the Father but I still own Tempest!  
  
I once again woke where I had fallen except this time with a pool of blood surrounding me. But it wasn't just my blood. It was clearly two different shades of red. One a dark almost black color (not mine) and one a simple crimson which I recognized as my own.  
  
But who's blood was spilt beside mine? I cringed with knowing as I walked behind the kitchen counter to find my father skewered where he lay with a knife.....my knife. I recoiled at the sight. His face was translucent his skin the same. He had a look of shock on his features. His glazed over eyes were staring into fine seemingly mocking me even though his life had ended.  
  
But how had it happened? He'd had so much control in what he was doing and I had no memory of the act but, surely by default it had to of been me. No one else had been here at the time had they? Had they seen my father's cowardly acts of punishment?   
  
My mind reeled as it took in the full realization of what I had done. I had killed a man. It sounded simple enough but, the feelings were so overwhelming an complicated. Especially when you had no idea whether you were actually the one to commit the crime or not. Didn't they execute people for cold blooded murder, for surely there had been no evidence of his abuse ever. Leaving me without a cause to kill. Somehow I knew he would screw me over even in his death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Raziel)  
  
I watched with wonder as the girl pondered what had happened. She blamed herself for reasons unknown. That vile bastard had deserved to die.  
  
She walked around aimlessly searching for something. I had no way of knowing except for watching her and, I truly wanted to know.  
  
She walked around until she had found what she had been looking for....a polished looking metal object of which I knew nothing of.  
  
She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and held it up to her head.  
  
I heard a small clicking noise. Then a crack of something that sounded similar to thunder. I then saw the girl fall to the ground and at once I knew she had taken her own life.  
  
Just then Ariel came beside me murmuring a chant softly.   
  
"She will be with us soon Raziel, be ready for she will be your responsibility."  
  
MY responsibility? My mind recoiled at the thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Memories were echoing through my mind as I pulled the trigger. I was weak and had let my father win. But I wasn't dead, yet I felt no pain where was I?  
  
A/N: This one was really short. Please guys I'm begging you to review. Unless you want to see a Sluagh do a strip tease reenactment you will find a way to review! 


End file.
